


Guilt Trip

by Passionpire88



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Guilt Trip

“Hey so are you ready to-um...what are you doing?” 

 

Hanna dropped Elana's phone on the kitchen table. “Want to tell me how long you've been dating Ella?” 

 

“Hanna I-Are you mad at me?” 

 

“Kinda. I just...I wish you had trusted me more.” 

 

“She...she asked me to keep it a secret. And Aria was really upset when she-” 

 

“Aria is an idiot. I don't care who you go to bed with.” 

 

“Then why are you mad at me?” 

 

“Because you don't need to be embarrassed about this.” 

 

“I-” 

 

“Elana...Don't. Are you happy?” 

 

“Yes. I-I am.” 

 

“Then we’re okay.” Hanna hugged the taller girl. “And you are telling me everything during dinner.” 

 

Elana sighed and smiled. “I wouldn't expect anything less.” 

 

“And you're paying.” 

 

“Hanna-”

 

“There are worse things than buying me dinner, Elana Polarson.” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

The blonde grinned before kissing Elana's cheek. “So...start talking. When did this happen?” 

 

Elana huffed. “A few months ago after the war. Remember when I was supposed to meet you at The Brew and you canceled?”

 

Hanna’s face turned pink. “Mona called and...never mind.”

 

Smirking, Elana continued. “Anyway...I walked out of The Brew and Ella nearly ran me over while carrying some heavy textbooks. We got to talking and next thing I knew...we got coffee and exchanged numbers. I thought that she was just lonely and wanted a friend. But then a week later...she drunk dialed me while at The Grill and kissed me because we ran into Byron. I thought it was just a fluke and then she asked me if it meant anything.” 

 

“And it did?” 

 

“Yeah. So...now we're...dating. And it's nice.” 

 

“That's why you're living in Rosewood and bartending.” 

 

Elana shrugged. “I wanted some space from home. And without ‘A’ buzzing around...this town is pretty nice.” 

 

“And you have a hot teacher girlfriend.” 

 

“Yes Hanna. And she spanks me with a ruler if I don't recite the periodic table correctly.” 

 

“She's an English teacher. That's much sexier than a science teacher.” 

 

Elana laughed. “You're not wrong.” 

 

“So...what's she like?” 

 

“What do you mean? You've known her longer than I have.” 

 

Hanna waited till they were sitting down and the waiter had walked away. “No...I mean-” 

 

“Oh.” Elana was blushing and staring intently at the menu.

 

“What?” 

 

“This is Aria's mother...does that even-No of course you want to know all the details.”Elana sighed. “She's...she's very romantic. And spontaneous. Kind. There's this confidence that-it's very sexy. But other times she's very shy and-what?” 

 

Hanna was smirking. “I don't believe it. You're falling for her.” 

 

“Hanna…” 

 

“I know that look! Don't tell me otherwise. You can't lie about your feelings, Elana. You're worse than I am.” 

 

“So what?”

 

“So...nothing. I'm happy for you. And for now...all I care about is having dinner with one of my best friends and watching Mean Girls on her couch.” 

 

“So next time I see her you're gonna grill me?” 

 

“You'll be more charred than the salmon here.” 

 

“Thanks for the warning.”


End file.
